El zorro y el Hokage
by Luna Riddle
Summary: Summary: AU Yondaime Hokage no muere al sellar al Kyuubi. ¿Cómo será la vida en Konoha con la presencia de este personaje?
1. La desición del concejo

**El zorro y el Hokage **X Luna Riddle

**Summary: **AU Yondaime Hokage no muere al sellar al Kyuubi. ¿Cómo será la vida en Konoha con la presencia de este personaje?

**Nota: **este es un universo alterno no tiene relación con la línea de tiempo del anime/manga. No sé si Naruto realmente será hijo de Yondi, pero en este fic voy a hacer de cuenta que si..

**Nota 2: **Yondaime Arashi. La verdad me gustó este nombre mucho mas que Kaseiyo así que en mi fic Yondi se llama así // EDIT: Modifiqué el nombre del 4to por su original.

**Nota 3: **Naruto y todos los personajes de este animé pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

**Nota 4:** Odio, detesto y aborrezco a los personajes inventados por fans, si los pongo y dispongo de ellos como quiera es porque no tengo otra salida.

* * *

**"La decisión del concejo ¡Konoha a la vanguardia!"**

El invierno había caído duramente sobre Konhagakure. Su clima, templado y húmedo durante la mayor parte del año, era añorado con suma nostalgia desde hacía ya varios meses. Los días se habían vuelto cortos y sobre todo ventosos, algo raro en aquel lugar permanentemente rodeado de montañas y árboles que aislaban a la villa de los duros cambios climáticos del exterior. A pesar de ese hecho atípico, todos los habitantes de aquella aldea sabían por experiencia que estos días particularmente fríos eran tan solo el preludio de el fin de la estación invernal. Estaban entrando en marzo, la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y pronto haría notar su llegada.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que hubiera estado allí esa noche, hubiera apostado a que en aquel lugar los días calurosos estaban lejos de llegar. Aquella era una noche fría y vacía. El cielo estaba despejado, pero las estrellas no llegaban a disimular la ausencia de la hermosa luna en fase nueva. Konoha todavía rebozaba de vida y actividades durante el día, pero debido a la guerra no muy lejana, por las noches todos los habitantes tomaban las precauciones de no dejar a su ciudad demasiado al descubierto. Por orden, era necesario prender durante la noche el menor número de luces posible, se aconsejaba no salir después del atardecer y, en lo posible, evitar abrir negocios durante las horas de penumbra. La vida nocturna de Konoha hubiera sido demasiado visible en contraste con aquel oscuro bosque que le rodeaba y alertar a los enemigos sobre ubicación era lo último que aquella aldea quería lograr.

Era por eso que en toda la ciudad a penas se vislumbraban un par de ventanas iluminadas. Una de ellas, la más luminosa, provenía nada más y nada menos que del edificio central de la ciudad: la torre Hokage; mas precisamente de su oficina principal, la cual, en comparación con el resto de la aldea, parecía tener un clima totalmente opuesto al mostrado.

- ¿Por qué a mí¿¡Por qué a.. a mi hijo!? - Vociferó una mujer al borde del llanto. Era una joven sumamente hermosa, su cara de niña no aparentaba mucho más de veinte años. Su cabello largo y rojizo lucía alborotado, mientras que sus ojos color almendra brillaban con ira intensa ante las miradas atónitas de los allí presentes - ¡Contesten! - Demandó, pero ninguno de los hombres que le rodeaban emitió palabra alguna. La muchacha bufó insatisfecha, se sentía como una fiera acorralada y no dudaba en demostrarlo abiertamente.

- Kushina... por favor - Susurró un hombre detrás de ella mientras le sujetaba el brazo con suavidad - Por favor, escucha lo que el concejo tiene para decir -

Era un hombre entrado en años, alto y fornido. Al lado de la estatura media de Kushina, el hombre de cabellos blancos parecía inmenso e invencible. Sin embargo, poco le importó ese detalle a la muchacha. A penas el hombre rozó su brazo, esta le dio a entender de manera brusca que no quería ningún tipo de contacto.

- ¡No estoy jugando! - Dijo histérica y empujando al mediador, mas conocido como Jiraya - ¡No intentes convencerme, no lo haré!.. ¡No se los permitiré! - Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero su llanto quedó ahogado justo a tiempo; no les iba a dar la satisfacción de verla llorar. La mujer se volteó hacia su amante - Minato... - Murmuró a voz quebrada.

El joven rubio detrás del escritorio no despegó la vista de su mesa de trabajo, parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo; seguramente a penas era capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, sin quebrarse en el intento.

- Escucha, Kushina - Murmuró uno de los tres ancianos del llamado consejo - Será un bien para la aldea.. debes pens..-

- ¡CIERRE LA BOCA! - Interrumpió la joven - ¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO ESTA ALDEA DE MIERDA! - El consejo la miró con desaprobación. Akane intentó contener sus emociones pero las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos - Si por mi fuera... - Murmuró - Si por mi fuera... -

- No nos interesa escuchar lo que las muchachas histéricas tienen para decir - Aseveró la única mujer del grupo de ancianos. Parecía sumamente fastidiada por la llanto de la muchacha.

- Koharu-san, cuida el tacto por favor - Dijo un tercer hombre conocido como Donzou, líder de la división "Raíz" de AMBU. La aludida lanzó un pequeño bufido de desaprobación - Kishina... - El hombre se dirigía a la joven pelirroja ahora - Kushina, debes entender que eres la única que puede asegurar el futuro de Konoha - La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el anciano continuó con su discurso como si nada hubiera pasado - Además, como protegida de Konoha y esposa del Hokage, también tienes responsabilidades con la aldea ¿Acaso quieres que Minato pierda su puesto? -

Kushina miró con desagrado al viejo hombre, no daba crédito a sus oídos. Era más que obvio que no sacrificaría nada por esa aldea, menos a su hijo. Pero con Minato, con él era otra historia. Minato, el hombre a quien amaba, era capaz de dar todo y cuanto le pidieran por ese asqueroso lote de tierra. Konoha lo era todo para él y ella lo sabía.

- El deber de un Hokage... - Las palabras de el capitán de la Raíz resonaron en la habitación - es proteger a la aldea a toda costa; no importa qué, la aldea siempre esta por sobre toda las cosas... incluso por sobre los intereses personales - Énfasis en la última frase. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

- Sin embargo... - El hombre de cabellos blancos que había intentado detener a la pelirroja, volvió a hablar - Todavía no sabemos el método a utilizar. Este tipo de cosas deben tomarse con mucho cuidado y no creo... -

- No creo que sea justo que Kushina sea la que debe pagar con su vida - El líder rubio habló por primera vez en la noche. Se había puesto de pie y abandonado su escritorio para situarse junto a su mujer. Mantenía una mirada serena, pero a la vez intensa y desafiante - Además - continuó - dudo que un bebé, por más especial que sea, resista esta técnica... -

- Pero Minato... - Mustió un cuarto anciano, su nombre era Homura - Esa técnica ya ha sido probada ¡funcionó en todos los casos! -

- Hablamos de Kyuubi... - Argumentó el joven Hokage - Esa técnica fue usada en bijuus con menos poder... ¡Kyuubi no puede ser encerrado con la misma facilidad! - Decisión en sus palabras.

- ¡Pues debemos al menos intentarlo! - Esta vez fue la anciana Koharu quien habló - Tal vez las aldeas ninjas hayamos llegado a un pre-acuerdo de paz, pero es sólo en las apariencias -Aseveró - La realidad es que todas las aldeas se están armando secretamente ¡Konoha no se puede quedar atrás! - El anciano a su lado asintió.

- Hemos recibido la información de que la Sunagakure consiguió sellar a la "encarnación de la arena" recientemente, también tenemos la certeza de que la Kumogakure tiene a el "espíritu viviente" entre sus tropas - Dijo - No podemos perderles el paso, si nos dejamos estar... ¡las demás aldeas se harán con nosotros como si nada! - Kushina bufó, pero Homura hizo caso omiso de ella - ¿Acaso quieres que Konoha perezca sin siquiera luchar?

Minato desvió la mirada y se paseó como fiera en cautiverio por la habitación. Todos en la oficina estaban a la expectativa de su decisión, pues él era el Hokage, el ninja número uno de Konoha y sobre sus hombros recaía el futuro de ella y de sus habitantes. El a penas convertido en hombre apoyó todo su peso sobre el marco de la ventana intentando inútilmente dar con una solución al problema. Si se negaba, la aldea corría el peligro de quedar inofensiva frente ataques enemigos. Negarles la protección que les hacía falta, era fallarles como Hokage; sin embargo, entregársela, significaría fallar como esposo y como padre ¿Qué clase de hombre sacrificaría la vida de su mujer y la felicidad de su hijo sólo para satisfacer demandas de poder?

El Yondaime paseó su mano desde la frente hasta el final de su nuca. _"El deber del Hokage es proteger la aldea a toda costa. No importa qué, la aldea está por sobre todo, incluso por sobre los intereses personales"_. La frase resonó en su cabeza como un eco ininterrumpido y taladrante. Minato suspiró y levantó su vista, podía ver a su mujer por el reflejo de la ventana, ella no apartaba la vista de él. El gesto en su cara denotaba su plena confianza; ella estaba segura de que su esposo moriría antes de defraudarla...

* * *

_- Mina-chan - Rió la pelirroja sujetándose al brazo de su amante - Mina-chan, tengo algo que decirte - Volvió a sonreír._

_- ¿Hum...? - El rubio miró con curiosidad disimulada a su pareja._

_- Es una sorpresa.. ¡Adivina! - Jugueteó la mujer._

_- No lo sé, me rindo- Sonrió su amante._

_- ¡Cielos que eres aburrido! - Fingió falso enojo - Te daré una pista - Kushina posó el dedo índice sobre su boca tratando de hallar algo que le sirviera como indicio. Finalmente jaló del brazo de Minato y señaló con la cabeza a un joven matrimonio que paseaba cerca de ellos - Observa a esa pareja - Rió._

_Minato reconoció al esposo como Uchiha Fugaku, el jefe del escuadrón de policías de Konoha. Fugaku era un par de años mayor que él, sin embargo siempre habían tenido un buen trato mutuo. A su lado paseaban su bella mujer Mikoto y su pequeño hijo Itachi._

_- ¿Qué con ellos? - Preguntó despistado._

_- ¡Ash! - Bufó su mujer exasperada - ¡Mira bien¿Qué es lo que llevan? -_

_- Hum... - El muchacho entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar mejor. Fugaku llevaba a su hijo sobre sus hombros haciéndolo saltar y llorar de la risa. Mikoto observaba sonriente la escena, cuidando en cada momento de que el pequeño infante no sufriera daños por parte del juego brusco de su propio padre. Minato observó por un largo rato a la feliz familia. De repente, una sensación extraña cayó como bomba en su estómago. Con los ojos como platos miró primero a su mujer, luego a la pareja con el niño y finalmente a su mujer de vuelta. ¿Acaso era que...?_

_Kushina confirmó con una enorme sonrisa lo que el nuevo Hokage sospechaba._

_- ¡Estoy embarazada! - exclamó - ¡Vas a ser papá! -_

* * *

- ¿Minato? - Llamó Jiraya. La voz de su maestro hizo caer al rubio de nuevo a la realidad - Dime.. ¿Has llegado a alguna decisión? - 

El joven volteó decidido y dirigió su mirada a su hermosa mujer; la cara de esta última se encontraba cubierta de lágrimas y su respiración era entrecortada, como la de un llanto escondido. Ambas manos estaban posadas sobre su creciente vientre, intentando, inconcientemente, proteger bajo cualquier costo a su tesoro más valioso.

- Me niego a usar esa técnica de sellado sobre mi hijo - Proclamó el cuarto Hokage. Kushina sonrió liberada - Y no habrá, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sacrificio humano por parte de mi mujer - El concejo estalló comentarios de desaprobación e indignación.

- ¡¿Acaso eres conciente de lo que dices!? - Bramó Donzou - ¡Esa "arma" significaba la supervivencia, la prevalecía de Konoha! - _¿Cómo podía ser este Hokage tan iluso?_ Pensó -¡No permitiré que tu egoísmo hunda a esta aldea! - Amenazó con ira - Me aseguraré de que te remuevan de tu puesto, tú... ¡asqueroso traidor! - Jiraya reaccionó ante estas palabras y lanzó una mirada fulminante a el estratega de Konoha.

- ¡No permitiré que te dirijas de esa manera al Hokage! - Gruñó el ermitaño. De fondo se oían los comentarios apagados de los miembros del consejo: _"Sabía que era demasiado joven para el puesto"; "Debimos pensarlo mejor antes de nombrarlo Hokage"... "Sabía que alguien como él no era capaz de cargar con tanta responsabilidad"._

- ¡Silencio! - Clamó el Hokage y la habitación quedó completamente muda - Ya he tomado mi decisión. No se llevará a cabo la técnica de sellado aconsejada por la Sunagakure, pues no permitiré el sacrificio de vidas inocentes - Miró especialmente a su esposa - Y no dejaré a la suerte la supervivencia de mi hijo - Donzou intentó argumentar en contra, pero se vio obligado a ahogar sus palabras en la garganta cuando el Hokage volvió a hablar - Sé que Konoha precisa de un contenedor para Kyuubi, seré yo mismo quien lo selle y será con la técnica que yo crea más segura para mis seres queridos - Afirmó.

- ¿Y cuál será técnica? - Interrogó escéptico Donzou. Minato le lanzó una mirada tan autoritaria y decidida que el líder de la división AMBU "Raíz" a penas pudo disimular la intimidación que le causaba.

- Prometo que daré con ella lo antes posible - Aseguró - No me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida, pero conseguiré lo que Konoha necesita - La habitación volvió a hundirse en un incómodo y tenso silencio.

- Tienes seis meses - Sentenció Donzou.

Fue lo último que se oyó esa noche en la torre. Momentos después, todos los involucrados en la discusión partieron a sus casas.

* * *

Continuara.. 


	2. La bestia de las 9 colas despierta

Hola de nuevo, les agradezco por leer mi fic! La verdad no esperaba tanto.. ¿éxito? Y agradezco los reviews que me dejaron. Qué puedo decir, estuve bastante ocupada y es por eso que tardé un poco más en actualizar y bueh.. realmente no me he quedado muy conforme con este capi! Creo que le faltan correcciones y alguna que otra adhesión, pero me pidieron "amablemente" que publicara la siguiente parte o corría peligro mi vida, así que he aquí lo que surgió gracias a la presión :(.. La verdad planeaba encerrar de una vez al zorro.. pero los hechos se me fueron de las manos! Así que seguramente el próximo capi va a empezar lo que nos interesa.

EDIT: Modifique los nombres del 4to Hokage y de su ¿novia?¿esposa?

* * *

_**"¡La Bestia de las nueve colas despierta!"**_

Dos jóvenes muchachos se detuvieron a la espera de su compañera. Era una típica noche otoñal en Konoha; fría, pero sin una sola gota de viento que se colase entre el espeso y permanentemente verde follaje que rodeaba la aldea. La luna estaba completamente llena y ese era un hecho sinceramente agradecido por el trío de ninjas que se desplazaban por entre las frondosas sendas del apodado "bosque de la muerte", pues la luminosidad del satélite les brindaba mejor visión nocturna que la usual.

Cada miembro de aquel equipo era sumamente habilidoso y definitivamente adecuo para cualquier tipo de infiltración, pues para ello habían sido entrenados durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, no muchos de los ninjas de la aldea eran lo suficientemente valientes como para adentrarse a ese tenebroso bosque, mucho menos a la zona específica en la que los tres humanos se encontraban.

- _Uff._. Lo siento, realmente no tengo buena visión nocturna - Se disculpó la miembro femenina cuando finalmente alcanzó a su equipo. Era de estatura media y poseía un largo cabello azul y ondulado. Ella, junto a dos ninjas más, se posaba sobre la enorme rama de un árbol.

- ¿Qué dices¡pero si hay luna llena! - Rió el mas alto de ellos - Quizás necesites anteojos, Iruko-san -

- ¡Deja de bromear Kotarou! - Gruñó la mujer - Centrémonos en nuestra misión... Ichigo-Kun - Se dirigió al hombre de cabellos anaranjados - Estamos cerca del lugar señalado... ¿verdad? -

- _Hum..._ - Mustió pesadamente el aludido ojeando, gracias a la luz de un encendedor, un desgastado trozo de papel - Según el mapa, deberíamos estar _al meno_s cerca - Aseguró.

- ¡Déjame ver! - Kotarou arrancó bruscamente el mapa de las manos de su compañero. Acto seguido, la mujer conocida como Iruko le golpeó en la cabeza.

- _¿¡Qué crees que haces pedazo de idiota!?_ - Vociferó a su colega - !Muestra más respeto hacia Ichigo-kun! -

- ¡_Auuch..! _¡Sólo quiero investigar el mapa mujer! - Contestó Kotarou dolido. Sostenía el mapa con una mano mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la otra. - Hmm... - Agudizó sus sentidos centrándose en el pedazo amarillento de papel.

- ¿Ves algo Kotarou-kun? - Interrogó seriamente Ichigo. Iruko observaba escéptica a sus camaradas.

- Según el mapa... _Estamos_ en el punto acordado - Murmuró - ¡Lo tengo!- Repentinamente se puso de pié y descendió por las ramas del gigantesco roble, perdiéndose al instante en la oscuridad.

- ¡Oye espéranos! - Sus dos compañeros le siguieron, fundiéndose junto con él, entre las sombras del bosque.

* * *

Kushina ahogó otro grito de dolor, las contracciones eran cada vez más continuas e insoportables. Hacía ya varias horas que había entrado en trabajo de parto y la cosa no parecía mejorar a su favor. La partera asignada tampoco ayudaba mucho: era una apenas graduada médica ninja, joven e inexperta. Su antecesora más habilidosa había fallecido a causa de la guerra y la mayoría de los ninjas médicos estaban en sus casas ya que eran altas horas de la noche. Ella era la única responsable de guardia en el hospital y lamentablemente se encontraba con una paciente un tanto difícil; las madres primerizas e intolerantes al dolor no eran precisamente su especialidad. 

Minato, por su parte, aguardaba pacientemente fuera de la habitación. Estaba sentado en un banco de madera no muy cómodo y a la espera de la llegada de su primer hijo. Sin embargo, contrariamente a como se comportaría cualquier hombre a punto de ser padre (nervioso o eufórico) este se hallaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en algún punto del vacío.

El cuarto Hokage suspiró profundamente al oír como Kushina maldecía por duodécima vez a la pobre medica ninja. Pesadamente miró hacia el largo corredor en penumbras, en medio de donde una pequeña explosión de humo rebeló a un fornido hombre de cabello blanco y puntiagudo. Jiraya, el legendario ermitaño, tomó asiento junto a su antiguo alumno quien luego de dirigirle una sonrisa desganada como saludo, redirigió su atención nuevamente al vacío. El maestro permaneció en silencio unos momentos, sentado junto a su aprendiz favorito, de brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada sobre la fría pared del hospital.

- Sé lo que harás y desde ya sabes que me opongo - Dijo finalmente sin apartar la vista del techo.

- Lo siento maestro - Susurró el rubio. Minato se hallaba encorvado hacia adelante, sus brazos se recaían sobre sus rodillas; su mirada triste no se despegaba del suelo. - No hay otra solución … -

- Siempre has sido un cabeza dura extremista - Contestó el ermitaño, no se atrevía a mirar a su alumno - Desde que eras un molesto mocoso... - Ambos rostros dibujaron una triste sonrisa nostálgica.

- Es por el bien de Konoha - Mustió el Yondaime enderezándose - Soy el Hokage, mi deber es proteger a todos los habitantes de esta aldea- Sonrió abiertamente. Jiraya se puso de pie.

- ¡Je!... Nunca dejarás de ser un estúpido optimista - Se colocó frente a su viejo alumno - Eres como un hijo para mi.. - Ante esas palabras Minato miró sorprendido a su maestro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el viejo le lanzó una cálida sonrisa; brusca y cariñosamente revolvió su cabello en señal de reconocimiento. Acto seguido se encaminó por el oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Ma.. maestro? … - Mustió sin salir de su sorpresa. A pesar de su cercana relación, las muestras de afecto de su mentor no eran algo muy frecuente. Rápidamente se puso de pie, observaba como el legendario ninja se alejaba por el corredor -¡Maestro!... ¿Hacia Do.. dónde va? - Jiraya se detuvo.

- Solo vine a darte mis felicitaciones y.. no creas que soy un viejo sentimental - Anunció con seriedad - Pero definitivamente no me agradan las despedidas.. - Retomó su camino - Dejaré Konoha por un tiempo. Necesito un cambio de aire, tu sabes... -

- Pe, pero... maestro, yo -

- Descuida - Murmuró el aludido sin volver a voltear - Si el chico me necesita me daré una vuelta - Afirmó secamente sin dejar de caminar - Eso si - Advirtió - No esperes que sea su niñera - Poco después, su figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Minato, parado en medio de el corredor solo y a oscuras, sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Los principales miembros del consejo conocidos como Koharu, Homura y Sarutobi, se hallaban reunidos en la desierta torre Hokage. Eran horas de la madrugada por lo que todo Konoha estaba sumida en un profundo y calmo silencio. Los tres ancianos hacía tiempo que estaban retirados de sus oficios, de vez en cuando asistían al Hokage en momentos de crisis o le aconsejaban sobre sus acciones, pero mas allá de eso no intervenían demasiado en los asuntos generales de la aldea. Sin embargo, cualquiera ellos tenía el suficiente poder e influencia como para modificar lo que el Hokage quisiera o no quisiera hacer. Koharu y Homura eran shinobis de la vieja escuela; rígidos y estrictos, no confiaban en la gente joven ni en su manera de pensar. Sarutobi por otro lado, retirado del puesto de Hokage por voluntad propia, tenía una mente más abierta y solía mediar entre estos dos y el nuevo líder de la hoja al que sus compañeros consideraban moralmente débil. 

Pero esa noche estos tres influyentes ancianos no se hallaban reunidos por pedido explícito del kage de la aldea; habían sido convocados por el reconocido estratega y capitán de la división AMBU "Raíz", quien curiosamente todavía no llegaba a acompañarlos en su reunión.

- ¿Cuánto más tardará ? - Preguntó Koharu un tanto exasperada. Su voz rasposa hacía eco en la vacía habitación - Si va a invitarnos a una reunión a estas horas de la noche, al menos debería aparecerse con puntualidad -

- Esto de llegar tarde no es normal en él - Argumentó Homura - Me pregunto para qué nos habrá llamado - Sarutobi gruñó en señal de desconfianza. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con Donzou, sus ideas y las suyas eran simplemente opuestas.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta. Sin esperar a que las personas en su interior permitieran su ingreso, Donzou, seguido por un grupo selecto de sus ninjas, entró en la habitación. En su rostro se dibujaba su típica sonrisa prepotente y codiciosa que no desapareció al ver los serios semblantes de sus viejos colegas.

- Buenas noches queridos colegas - Dijo fríamente - Me alegra que hayan podido venir a pesar del horario, sepan que fue una emergencia -

- Qué es lo que nos trae aquí Donzou - Siseó Sarutobi. No dejaba de mirar a el recién llegado con desconfianza.

- Seré breve, saben que me gusta ir a lo concreto - Afirmó - Sólo quería que sepan que hoy será el día en el que obtendremos lo que Konoha ha deseado hace mucho tiempo - Sonrió.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Inquirió Koharu. Donzou sonrió aún más antes de responder.

- El niño Namikaze nacerá en pocas horas.. Si es que no ha nacido aún -

- ¿Y..¿Cuál es el punto? -

- Tú y yo sabemos bien cuál es el punto, mi querida Koharu-san. Hace un tiempo le dimos un plazo a nuestro querido Hokage y ese plazo ha acabado. - Los miembros del consejo clavaron sus miradas sobre el orador - Sé tan bien como ustedes que él tiene la forma de conseguir lo que necesitamos hace tiempo. Sólo faltaba, digámosle.. "el continente" - Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir - Ese "continente" está naciendo en estos momentos; así que supongo que ya no hay nada que esperar - Concluyó su discurso con una sonrisa.

- Minato nos ha pedido un tiempo más - Gruño Sarutobi exasperado - Sé lo mucho que te moleste que te lo recuerden, pero es él y no tú el Hokage- Escupió.

- Lo sé muy bien - Dijo con voz calmada, las palabras de el ex Hokage no habían producido en él reacción alguna - Pero cuando se trata de la supervivencia de Konoha, poco importan estos simples "títulos".. ¿verdad? - Koharu y Homura guardaron silencio.

- ¡¿Dime que has hecho ahora!? - Bramó el ex líder de la hoja golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa.

- Digamos que talvez los acontecimientos se adelantarán un poco - Sonrió calmadamente - Todo por el bien de nuestra querida aldea.. -

* * *

El ninja conocido como Kotarou y dos de sus camaradas, Ichigo y Iruko, habían logrado dar con una especie de templo escondido. Era un sitio realmente tenebroso, a diferencia de la frondosas copas de los árboles que crecían cerca y le cubrían, esa pequeña porción de bosque estaba completamente desolada. La tierra estaba seca y agrietada bajo un manto de hojas quebradizas, plantas muertas y arbustos chamuscados. Un pequeño monumento de piedra se situaba en la mitad del claro, muy cerca de las raíces del gigantesco y viejo roble en el que momentos antes se posaban; representaba a un pequeño zorro parado sobre sus cuartos traseros, en cuya espalda podían apreciarse como nueve regordetas colas se acomodaban en forma de abanico. 

- ¡Já, Kotarou-sama lo hizo de nuevo! - Se Jactó el hombre. Sus camaradas sonrieron, el paso número uno de la misión estaba completo: hallar el sello de fuego escondido en el bosque de la Muerte. Ahora, debían liberar al espíritu que encerraba y guiarlo hasta el punto acordado.

Los Shinobis se acercaron a su objetivo, a penas pusieron un pie en la zona muerta una energía maligna pudo percibirse mucho más claramente. La estatua y sus alrededores estaban totalmente forrados en pergaminos que servían tanto de sello como de purificadores; sin embargo, estos poco parecían ser de utilidad, pues en el ambiente se podría sentir claramente la presencia de un poderoso chakra maldito.

- En este sitio emana una energía realmente... peculiar - Mustió Ichigo cubriendo su rostro.

A penas podía acercarse al pequeño monumento, la energía emanada por este último comprimía su pecho haciéndole difícil caminar. El aire en aquel lugar era denso, casi viscoso; era imposible hacerlo pasar por sus vías respiratorias sin producir dolor. Todas las superficies desnudas de su piel ardían y sus ojos y garganta se secaban cada dos por tres. A simple vista el claro parecía un pacífico sitio en el bosque, no muy distinto de cualquier otro; pero cuando uno se adentraba en él, sentía directamente como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo.

- Ya veo el por qué nadie viene aquí muy seguido - Comentó Iruko con ironía. Hasta el incansable bromista de Kotarou había borrado la sonrisa de su cara.

- Qué más da - Gruñó este último - Mejor sigamos con el segundo paso de la misión... Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor - Pesadamente se colocó cerca de la estatuita en posición de concentración - Este lugar me da escalofríos -

- Coincido en un cien por ciento - Mustió Iruko colocándose a la izquierda de su compañero, mantenía la misma pose de concentración. Ichigo dudó un poco antes de acercarse.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento … - Susurró al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a la derecha de su camarada masculino.

- ¿Qué puede salir mal? - Sonrió burlonamente Kotarou - Dudo que un pequeño zorrito nos de muchas dificultades - Iruko tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- ¿Listos?... ¡Ahora! - Los tres ninjas realizaron coreográficamente la misma serie de complicados signos - ¡Liberación! - Gritaron al unísono.

Acto seguido, todos los pergaminos de la zona se desvanecieron en una pequeña explosión de luz, el aire se volvió menos pesado y más respirable, el chakra envenenado se apaciguó y el claro quedó completamente en calma.

- ¿Y bien...? - Dijo la mujer segundos después.

Los tres observaron cuidadosamente la escena; los pergaminos que le cubrían habían desaparecido, sin embargo el simpático zorro de piedra seguía en su lugar tal y como si nada hubiera pasado. La mujer se dirigió hacia su compañero Ichigo

- ¿No tendría que estar nuestro peludo amigo aquí? - El aludido no produjo sonido alguno, miraba desconfiado a la estatua.

- ¿Cómo se supone que llevemos al Kyuubi cerca de la aldea... _si no hay Kyuubi_? - Gruñó Kotarou enfurecido - ¡Lo sabía!.. Sabía que no debía haber aceptado esta misión, es obvio que todo eso de "_el zorro de las nueve colas_" - Sarcasmo en sus palabras - era una estúpida leyenda - Miró a la estatua con soberbia. - ¡Valla!... debería estar con mi querida Ayako-san, no aquí -

- ¡No hagas un escándalo...!- Chilló Iruko molesta - Una misión es una misión -

- Bah, no me sermonees mujer - La muchacha enrojeció de ira - A veces te pareces a mi madre … -

- Me pregunto cuándo madurarás, eres _TAN _idiota - Gritó Iruko molesta.

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste!? - Kotarou colocó su cara a centímetros de la de su compañera, ambos se dedicaban miradas asesinas. - ¡Repítelo a ver si te atreves! -

- ¡_I-di-o-ta_! - Iruko levantó la voz aún más - ¡Eso eres! - Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás. La repentina calma del ambiente le producía una profunda desconfianza.

- ¿Chicos … ? -

- ¡Já, pero miren quién habla! - Clamó Kotarou burlonamente - "Señorita _Soy-superior-y-más-madura-que-tú_" - Remarcó las comillas con sus dedos - Disculpe mi torpeza "_su majestad_", fue mi culpa que ese pulgoso perro no existiera. ¡Perdóneme por no vivir en un mundo de _ponys y fantasías_! - Escupió.

- ¡Oigan! - Llamó Ichigo, parecía preocupado pues la energía maligna había empezado a retornar. Ninguno de sus compañeros respondió.

- ¡No eres más que un niño quejoso, me tienes harta! - Contestó la mujer de cabellos azules - ¡Si al menos fueras un poco mas serio..! últimamente te la pasas diciendo Ayako-san esto, Ayako-san lo otro ¡ni siquiera te interesa la misión! - Dijo herida, un tenue rubor había aparecido en su rostro..

Kotarou abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

- Acaso.. ¿acaso estas.. _celosa_? -

Al margen de la discusión, Ichigo no desistía en sus intentos de llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Con horror observaba como el chakra maligno, que cada vez crecía más en intensidad, emanaba ahora de la estatua bajo la forma de neblina roja, esparciéndose lentamente por todo el terreno a su alrededor; quemando, como si fuera ácido, todo lo que tocaba.

- ¿Cómo crees? - Gruñó la peliazul apartando la mirada e ignorando la escena de trasfondo - Como si me importara de quién te enamoras… - Sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor y Kotarou lo percibió.

- Ayako-Chan sólo es una distracción.. - dijo serio - La verdad es que.. -

- _¡CUIDADO!_ - Ichigo embistió a sus dos compañeros para apartarlos del claro.

- ¡_Qué demo.._! - Maldijo Kotarou. A penas cayó al suelo pudo contemplar cómo una especie de neblina roja calcinaba los ya chamuscados rastros de césped que estaban bajo sus pies segundos antes - ¡Ichigo _IDIOTA,_ por qué no nos avisaste que esto estaba pasando! - A su compañero le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! - Comandó Iruko. Los tres ninjas saltaron a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano poco antes de que la neblina alcanzara su posición. La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente.

- ¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese!? - Exclamó Kotarou mientras observaba como el chakra rojo se arremolinaba alrededor de la estatua, aumentando cada vez más su intensidad - Acaso ese es.. - La marea roja se intensificó aún más, destrozando todo lo que tocaba y obligando a los tres ninjas a moverse de posición otra vez.

- _¿Quién ha osado despertarme..?_ - Bramó una voz profunda y grave.

El chakra se expandió todavía más quemando el bosque por donde avanzaba. Iruko, Kotarou y Ichigo huyeron del lugar, pero la energía avanzaba rápidamente. Poco a poco iba tomando la forma de un enorme animal cuadrúpedo.

- _Ya veo.._ - Gruñó la enorme masa de energía vislumbrando como tres pequeñas sombras saltaban de árbol en árbol, tratando de escapar de su enorme poder - Humanos.. ¿Creen que pueden huir..? - rió - _Ilusos._. -

Lo último que Iruko, Kotarou e Ichigo vieron fue como nueve gigantescas tomaban forma bajo la enorme luna llena; su dueña, una monstruosa bestia con forma de zorro reía sádicamente con sus enormes fauces abiertas de par en par. Poco después una ola de chakra rojo desintegró el cuerpo de los tres jóvenes shinobis.

* * *

Continuara... :) 

Pd: Siii!! ya sé que pudo haber sido Madara quien liberó al Kyuubi y todas las teorías que quieran poner. Pero este es un AU TT!!! Lo hice antes d saber ese pequeísimo detalle, asi que voy a seguir ignorándolo. Tal vez incluya a Madara en un futuro (a los Uchihas seguro), pero no les prometo nada!

Muchos Cariñitos o!


	3. Kyuubi vs Konoha

Holaaa!!! 4 meses luego del último capítulo actualizo! Qué verguenza.. :S. Bueno, como dicen: mejor tarde que nunca.. Muchisisisimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar n.n!

**Sobre el capi..** No comments, siempre va a haber algo que pueda mejorarse n.n.

**PD: **Naruto y Cia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic va sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**"El sello de la muerte¡Kyuubi vs. Konoha!"**

Kyuubi no Youko lanzó un bramido ensordecedor. Su enorme figura, casi del tamaño de una montaña, se erguía muy por encima de los árboles del bosque . Sus nueve colas se agitaban con fuerza lanzando poderosas ráfagas de energía lo suficientemente fuertes como para ocasionar tormentas o tsunamis.

La inusitada libertad había sido para la bestia una agradable sorpresa y no pensaba desperdiciarla; la venganza contra quienes lo habían sellado era una tarea pendiente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. El nueve colas inspecciono su alrededor, no le costó hallar a lo lejos el cúmulo de luces que delataban a la aldea ninja de la hoja.

- Humanos.. - Rió.

Cómo los odiaba..

* * *

El Cuarto Hokage entró a la habitación de su esposa con sentimientos encontrados; estaba alegre y eufórico, pero a la vez conmocionado y triste. Desde la puerta observó como su cansada amante le sonreía, sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito de mantas celestes. Apenas había terminado de amamantar por primera vez a su recién llegado primogénito y ahora se hallaba reposada sobre el respaldo de su cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El recién nacido había resultado ser un pequeño bastante energético y no dudó en anunciar su llegada al mundo con potentes berridos, que no fueron calmados hasta que su apetito fue saciado por su ya agotada madre. 

Kushina estaba despeinada y cubierta de sudor, sin embargo a Minato le pareció más hermosa que nunca. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada parecido. Sus rodillas temblaban, su pulso era acelerado y su respiración entrecortada. Todavía no caía en cuenta de la situación, observaba al cúmulo de mantas como a un objeto extraño, dudando si acercarse o no, si huir de aquella situación tan extraña o conocer de una vez a su hijo..

…

_"Su"_ hijo..

…

El muchacho se sentó junto a su mujer quien, con suaves movimientos, descubrió la diminuta bola rosada que tenía entre sus brazos. Era un pequeño regordete, con grandes mofletes colorados y seño fruncido. Dormitaba acunado por su madre, respirando fuertemente y lanzando leves quejidos de cuando en vez; aparentemente la blanca luz de la sala de partos era una enorme molestia para su sueño, cada vez que los rayos tocaban su cara se retorcía incómodo y haciendo gestitos extraños._ "Es bastante feo"_ pensó su padre.

Kushina soltó una pequeña risita ante la expresión de desconcierto de su marido, sin emitir palabra alguna extendió los brazos y le entregó a su esposo el pequeño tesoro arropado entre las mantas. Minato dudó un momento, pero antes de poder reaccionar, el bulto rosado estaba cómodamente acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Nunca antes había sostenido a una criatura tan pequeña, con una mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad acarició la rubia cabecita del pequeño y rosado bebé. Era tan diminuto e inofensivo..

- Es igual a ti - Susurró la cansada y orgullosa madre.

El joven Hokage asintió sin pensarlo, todavía no salía de su estupor; hacía poco menos de una hora la partera había salido de la habitación para anunciarle el exitoso nacimiento del niño..

_ "Su niño"_ pensó con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Sonrió a la criatura entre sus brazos, recorriendo con cuidado la suave piel de su rostro; era la primera vez que se hallaba frente a alguien de su misma sangre, sus propios padres murieron antes de que pudiera recordarlos y tampoco conocía a familiar alguno; desde que tenía memoria Minato había estado solo. Si poseía seres queridos y también no tan queridos, pero nunca había experimentado la sensación de tener a su lado a alguien con quien compartiera algo más que un fuerte vínculo sentimental.

Su índice se deslizó por la mejilla del bebé, recorrió su pequeña nariz afilada y su redondeado mentón. Poco a poco reconocía en su hijo características que hasta el momento sólo le pertenecían a él. El pequeño había sacado su color de piel rosáceo y sus cabellos.. Sus cabellos también eran del mismo intenso amarillo culpable de su apodo. El rubio no era un color de cabello muy frecuente en Konoha y mucho menos el suyo; quizás, en un futuro, el niño heredaría también su título de "Rayo Amarillo".

Sonrió orgulloso ante esa idea.

- ¿Cómo estás Naruto? - Murmuró suavemente.

El bebé entreabrió con dificultad sus pequeños ojos turquesas, tratando de observar a la figura borrosa que le hablaba, pero ofuscado por no lograrlo se retorció entre las mantas y luego de un largo bostezo volvió a dormirse. Minato lo colocó en una pequeña cuna que había junto a la cama de su Kushina.

- Creo que tiene un poco de mi mal carácter - Admitió tristemente la mujer - Apuesto a que será todo un revoltoso cuando crezca - Sus puños se aferraron fuertemente a las sábanas. Ella sonreía, pero su voz estaba quebrada - Será difícil lidiar con él, lo presiento - Su marido apartó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Kushina intentaba contener su llanto, pero las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro de todas maneras - ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar..? -

Ambos adultos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio. Kushina trataba de impedir que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de sus ojos; Minato mantenía su triste mirada fija en el vacío.

- Lo siento, prometí que no lloraría.. - Se disculpó la mujer, secando suavemente sus propias lágrimas - Pero es que.. -

- ¡Apuesto a que será un gran ninja! - Interrumpió el muchacho. Su gran sonrisa había reaparecido de la nada - ¡Imagina, con el poder que tendrá.. Será todo un héroe, la gente lo reconocerá incluso en países lejanos..! Quizás hasta lo nombren Hokage algún día, como a mi.. - Kushina lo miró sorprendida durante unos segundos.

- Eres un idiota.. - Le dijo, sin embargo su sonrisa también había vuelto a aparecer. Minato hizo caso omiso de las palabras de lamujer y luego de acercarse a ella, le acarició gentilmente la cabeza.

- Naruto estará bien, Kushina-Chan - Susurró. Con ambos brazos acercó el cuerpo de su amante hacia su vientre hasta finalmente abrazarla - Te tendrá a ti, a Jiraya-Sensei, a Kakashi.. Seguramente también lo tendrá a Kakashi - Sonrió.

Kushina lloró un largo rato aferrándose a su ropa, sin embargo un fuerte temblor interrumpió el triste momento. Las luces del hospital y de toda Konoha titilaron por unos momentos antes de cegarse completamente, parte de la mampostería del techo calló y algunos vidrios se rajaron; pero tan rápido como vino, el terremoto se desvaneció.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!?- Chilló Kushina. Minato corrió junto a Naruto y lo levantó de su cuna, el bebé lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

- No lo sé - Entregó a la criatura a su madre y se asomó por la ventana. Podía ver a lo lejos luces parpadeantes que indicaban la presencia de un incendio en la ciudad y por debajo podía distinguir a la gente corriendo por las calles a oscuras, gritando cosas sin sentido. -_ "¿Acaso será una invasión..?" _- Pensó. Luego se dirigió a su esposa - Debo ir a ver.. no te preocupes, estaré bien -

Sin embargo a penas pudo asomar medio cuerpo por la ventana cuando una voz conocida lo alertó. En la entrada de la habitación Minato descubrió a la agitada figura de un joven de aproximadamente quince años de edad; de cabellos claros y cara cubierta por la máscara blanca propia de un AMBU.

- ¡Hokage-sama! - Gritó el muchacho bajo la máscara - Es Kyuubi.. ¡Ha atacado la aldea! -

* * *

El viejo Sandaime corrió contra la corriente de personas que huían en dirección incierta. Un caos se había desatado en la ciudad y algo le hacía pensar que Donzou tenía algo que ver en todo eso.. aceleró el paso hasta llegar a los límites de la ciudad en donde se erguían los puestos de vigilancia, un par de shinobis salieron a su encuentro. 

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Interrogó el viejo.

- ¡Sarutobi-sama! - Gritó un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos - Es.. Es - Señaló hacia el bosque.

El alma del anciano cayó a sus pies al ver la escena; no muy lejos de donde estaban parados, un zorro gigantesco con nueve colas agitándose en el cielo nocturno mantenía una feroz batalla con cientos de ninjas de la hoja. Los soldados, cada uno haciendo uso de todo su arsenal, intentaban que la bestia no se acercara demasiado a su vulnerable ciudad. Sin embargo, nadie parecía causarle mas que cosquillas a la divertida fiera. Con sólo un par de saltitos o golpes de alguna de sus colas se hacía fácilmente con docenas de guerreros a la vez. Para la bestia esto no era mas que un sádico y entretenido juego.

- _"¿¡Qué es lo que Kyuubi está haciendo aquí.. Ahora!?"_ - Se preguntó el ex Hokage. Seguramente a eso se refería Donzou con acelerar los hechos. Acaso había sido capaz de.. - _"Ese maldito estratega"_ - Apretó sus puños con odio. Pero ese momento no era propicio para saldar cuentas con él, primero debía proteger a la aldea.

- !Refuercen las líneas! - Ordenó - !No dejen que se acerque a la aldea, resistan hasta que el Cuarto venga! - Los ninjas a su alrededor asintieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

- ¿¡Kyuubi¿Qué hace aquí.. Y ahora? - Chilló Kushina horrorisada, mientras trataba de calmar al bebé. La mención de ese nombre provocó escalofríos en el Hokage. ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? 

- No lo sé.. - Mustió el muchacho enmascarado. Su voz era pesada y soporífera incluso en esos momentos - Pero si no lo detenemos acabará con la aldea.. ¿Yondaime-sama? -

Minato apoyó todo su peso en la pared para no desfallecer, sus rodillas temblaban; oía a su aprendiz hablar, pero su cabeza no alcazaba a comprender todo lo que estaba pasando.. Kyuubi estaba allí afuera y este no era día para el que se había estado preparando por tanto tiempo. Apretó sus puños con ira; aún no era el momento, aún no estaba listo, aún no quería abandonar a su familia.. todavía no quería, no estaba listo para.. _Morir_.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente.. ¿Morir..¿Ahora¿El?.. El era joven, él era exitoso, él al fin tenía una familia, al fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado durante su infancia en soledad..

Pero, él también era el Hokage, el número uno de la aldea.. él tenía una aldea que proteger. Minato amaba a Konoha, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a todos los aldeanos sin dudarlo, sin embargo la simple idea de morir le producía pavor.

- ¡¿Hokage-sama!? - Le llamó su alumno con urgencia.. Minato observaba por la ventana como los ninjas de la aldea acudían a la ayuda.

_ "El deber del Hokage es proteger la aldea a toda costa. No importa qué, la aldea está por sobre todo, incluso por sobre los intereses personales"_.

…

"El deber del Hokage" ..

- ¿Minato..?¿Te encuentras bien? -

"Es proteger a la aldea.. Proteger a todos sus habitantes"

- ¿Yondaime-sama..? -

".. por sobre los intereses personales"

…

- ¡Kakashi, Necesito tu ayuda! -

La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Kyuubi agitó furiosamente sus nueve colas bajo la luna llena, cientos y cientos de ninjas no paraban de salir de la nada y atacarle. Inútilmente intentaban que la bestia de chakra no se acercara a su pequeña y patética aldea, pero en sus intentos de detenerla no hacían más que provocarla más y más. Para ella los simples ataques humanos no hacían mas que cosquillas y no necesitaba más que un pequeño zarpazo de una de sus garras para eliminar a media docena de guerreros a la vez. 

Sin embargo la insistencia de los ninjas de la hoja era algo que la bestia no se esperaba, aún arriesgando sus vidas daban todo y cuanto tenían para contener la furia de su atacante.. Todo para proteger al lugar donde vivían.

- ¡Aguanten..! - Gritó uno de los tantos shinobis - El Cuarto se encargará de él.. ¡Sólo debemos aguantar hasta que llegue! -

-_ "El Cuarto"_ - Se burló el demonio - _Decenas de ninjas no pueden contra mi.. ¿Por qué un simple humano podría? _- Pero la risa burlona del Kyuubi fue detenida a la mitad por un poderoso ataque que dio de lleno en su hocico.

- _¿¡Quién..!?_ - Bramó. El humo de la explosión impedía su visión y muchos ninjas aprovecharon eso para atacar.

El zorro demonio estalló en ira liberando poderosas ráfagas de chakra rojo que se hicieron con varios ninjas de la periferia. La explosión le había provocado una gigantesca cortadura en su hocico y desde allí espesos chorros de sangre ácida empezaban a brotar.

_- ¿¡Quién se ha atrevido!?_ - Demandó saber. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y no halló mas que a un pequeño y menudo anciano junto a un primate color blanco, ambos le miraban desafiantes.

- Estás viejo Sarutobi - Gruñó el mono - Esperaba algo más que ese rasguño.. -

- Enma necesito tu ayuda ahora ¡transfórmate!.. -

Antes de que el demonio zorro pudiera devolverles el favor, ninja e invocación se situaron fuera de su rango de ataque. Enma había tomado la forma de un enorme bastón negro. Kyuubi se lanzó a su persecución, pero un ataque de fuego que dio de lleno en su flanco izquierdo le obligó a detener su marcha.

- ¡Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego! - Gritaron al unísono media docena de ninjas. Todos tenían un símbolo en forma de abanico estampado en sus trajes.

- _¡Malditos!_ - Gruñó el zorro, alcanzando a matar sólo a dos de los atacantes. Pero antes de que pudiera ir contra el resto, otro ataque, esta vez de agua, lo obligó a cambiar de rumbo.

- ¡Ataquen sus puntos descuidados! - Comandó una kunoichi; acto seguido numerosos ataques golpearon al demonio desde distintas direcciones haciéndole, al fin, retroceder sobre su marcha.

Una tras otra, técnicas de todo tipo impactaban en la bestia sin darle respiro. Ahora, estando más organizados, eran los ninjas quienes empezaban a ganar terreno.

- ¡No se detengan! - Bramó uno de los ninjas - Esa bestia tiene que rendirse en algún momento.. -

El y sus compañeros observaban a al demonio retorcerse bajo la lluvia de ataques. Konoha había logrado herirlo en varios puntos, la sangre espesa y ácida bañaba grandes porciones de su anaranjado y maltratado pelaje. Sus gigantescas patas parecían no poder resistir su peso por mucho tiempo más. Finalmente otra sesión de técnicas logró derribarlo por primera vez en la noche.

- ¡Lo logramos! - Festejaron los guerreros. La amenazante criatura se había hundido en una nube de humo y no había señales que indicaran que seguía con vida.

Sin embargo, la ola de furor y alegría duró poco. El corazón de más de uno calló a sus pies al ver que, cuando la espesa nube de polvo se retiró, el endemoniado zorro seguía en perfectamente en pie, agitando fervientemente sus nueve gigantescas colas.

_- Ilusos.. -_ Rió fríamente Kyuubi. Con horror sus enemigos observaron como, haciendo uso de su poderoso chakra, la bestia reparaba sin esfuerzo todas sus heridas..

Konoha contempló con horror como la criatura invencible tomaba revancha a sus cansados oponentes, sus ataques despiadados destruían todo intento de resistencia a su poder. Ilesa y rebosante de energía, parecía como si nunca hubiera sido atacada. Muchos de los ninjas abandonaban sus puestos y huían para salvar sus propias vidas.

- ¡No se rindan! - Alentaban uno de los pocos que continuaban la lucha - !Esperen a que llegue el Cuarto!.. !No dejen que se acerque a la aldea! -

-_ ¿Y dónde está su héroe?-_ Se burló el nueve colas. -_ ¿Acaso ha huido, los ha abandonado?_- Un par de ninjas reaccionaron ante estas palabras, pero el zorro acabó con ellos antes de que pudieran hacer algo en contra de su presencia.

Sin embargo algo le obligó a voltear, un chakra maligno.. Incluso más que el suyo hizo acto de presencia a sus espaldas. Un shinobi rubio encima de una invocación de sapo gigante le hacía frente; el chakra maligno no le pertenecía, Kyuubi podía sentir que con él había otra presencia, una a la cual debía temerle..

Pero aquel ninja emanaba un aura tan peculiar. Su chakra propio era enorme, incluso para ser humano.. Quizás era hasta demasiado..

_- ¿Yondaime.. eh? -_ Ronroneó el zorro saboreando el aroma de la sangre de su oponente.

Pero su contrincante no contestó.

- _No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí_ -

Se lanzó al ataque, pero lo último que vio fue como un destello de luz cegaba completamente su visión. De repente sintió como si un brazo gigante lo jalase hacia un destino incierto.. Todo se volvió confuso y finalmente, la oscuridad volvió a rodearle.  
_  
- Impresionante para alguien tan débil.. -_ Rió el monstruo, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido en su nueva prisión de chakra.

* * *

Continuara... 


End file.
